Kan
by Charizard1234
Summary: This is my first story so no bad comments! (I'm just kidding) This is about Tigress's family and a Grand Competition in the Valley of Peace that takes place every 100 years. Also Tigress pays a little visit to somewhere... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Thief

"31, 32, 33, 34!" The furious five gang applauded as Po practically choked on the dumplings he had already in this mouth. "New High Score! You're an animal at this game… Oh wait, you are one!" Monkey said as the gang laughed. Shifu was at Mr Ping's shop, so they had the day off. Tigress had no time for this though; she had to train for the Grand Kung Fu Brawl, a prestigious competition that attracted contenders from all around the world: _even_ people outside of the Valley of Peace entered. It was only held every 100 years, and that was why Tigress wanted to win it so badly. The Cup of the Champion, the prize awarded to the winner of the contest was hidden in the Jade palace, a place where only Tigress herself could get to. Even Po, the ultimate warrior- hero of The Valley of Peace couldn't get to it.

While the gang was congratulating Po for such a marvellous display, Tigress suddenly burst into the room. She was panting, like she ran here to tell them truly important. "The… Cup… It's… Gone!" The whole gang gasped. This was going to be a very weird night…


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Search

Every single animal in China was searching for this malicious thief. Tigress was absolutely mind-boggled. Only she- and she alone, could unlock the door to get the Cup of the Champions. But… there was still a possibility… No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't!

"Tigress!" Shifu shouted towards her, startling her.

"Oh, yes master?" She replied, still dwelling on the fact that only she could open the door.

"This… this thievery, is just the start of a whole chain of events that could commence after this. What happened with Lord Shen could just hap- Are you even listening?"

Tigress was still wrapped up in herself, and looked towards to Shifu. "Oh... Yes, yes, I'm listening."

"The furious five are already searching, and you should too."

"Oh, yes, I should." Tigress replied, still lost in thought.

"Then start searching then." Shifu replied.

"Yes, Yes, Master Shifu."

Tigress had a full search of the town, handing out flyers, talking to animals that may know the thief, even contacting that Croc guy. She'd tried everything possible to locate the Cup of Champions, and she still had found nothing. Whoever this thief was, he or she was good. She saw Po approaching him and she waved. Noodles stuffed in his mouth, he waved back and came to her. "Hi! Did you find the culprit?"

"No…" Tigress said, obviously annoyed that he would even think that.

"Oh, well, it's not really a big dea-"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL!" Tigress bursted out, furious that he would imply that not finding one of the most valuable possessions _wasn't _a big deal.

"I was just saying…" Po trailed off, chomping on dumpling as he walked away.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the air.

Tigress sensed it, since she was a tiger, she had a natural ability for these things. She glanced around the following corner. No one was there. She walked on, noticing everything being weird recently.

And that was when the creature attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice in this chapter I write 'Sensei' instead of 'Master'. That's on purpose. **

3. Clues

It was an unexpected attack. Tigress doubled over, while this shadowy figure braced itself for the next attack. This time, however, Tigress was ready. She used a move that Shifu himself learned from Oogway. The Muay Thai attack was proved effective, as her knee connected with his head, sending him unconscious. Or so she thought. As she further inspected the body, she realised that she'd been had. This wasn't the body, this was just a scarecrow filled with straw. How could she, ultimate martial arts champion and one of the furious five, let her enemy (that could have had the Cup!) get away?! It was evitable. Then, she noticed a piece of scrunched up parchment, with something sprawled on it. It read 'Find me at B… Gu… Orph…-' The writing was smudged so she couldn't read it. B, Gu and Orph… It didn't make any sense. She decided- and she hated to admit it but- she would do what Po would normally do: eat, and sleep over it.

Night was coming. Tigress woke in a room with horrifying pictures scrawled all over it. It described an alone tiger, searching for a home. She was taken in by a friendly orphanage, but she ran away, then while she was escaping, a strange figure approached her wrapping its arms around her. She writhed and struggled, but she couldn't break free. She was shoved into a room and held captive… Tigress was suddenly on the brink of tears and she didn't know why. She thought of what it meant. Then she figured it out. All the pieces fit together. The orphanage she went to was Bao Gu Orphanage. And it started with B, then Gu, then Orph. She'd figured it out! She was silently congratulating herself when the door was unlocked and someone came in. Tigress was about to attack but then she froze in a mixture of fear and intrigue. That same creature, now she could see that he was a tiger, that had attacked her was there. The tiger lunged, without warning…

Tigress woke with a start. She'd figured it out. This was the answer she'd been searching for for days! But Bao Gu Orphanage… she'd run away from that dreadful place a long time. And she wasn't planning to change that any time soon. But for the Cup of the Champions… it would be hard to finally push herself to go, but for the sake of the Grand Kung Fu Brawl, she would go with it. Shifu came into her cabin. "I see you've been searching. What have you sought out?"

"I'm hot on the trail of working it out." Tigress said.

"I see. Have you… been having any particularly unusual things lately?" Shifu said.

"Yes, Sensei Shifu. I've been having these dreams lately, and-"

"Yes, Yes, and where have you planned to go today?"

Tigress took a deep breath, and then said "Bao Gu Orphanage." Normally Shifu would've highly disapproved of this bizarre idea, but Tigress heard nothing but:

"Mhmm. Good luck." Shifu said, and walked away.

Tigress was puzzled by the way Shifu was acting ever since the Cup went missing. And that, like all the other things, was added to the list of endless questions relating to the thievery of the Cup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the feedback and also a shout out to Ninjatiger, thanks for the good comments and by the way, your review **_**did **_**get to me. **

4. Po Saves the Day

Tigress had to urge herself, with every move, every step, not to remember about _that _day. Would Bao Gu Orphanage except her? Or just toss her away like a piece of trash? She'd just have to wait and hope that Luck would find her well. Tigress was at the entrance of Bao Gu Orphanage. She took a deep breath, and knocked the door.

The caretaker, she forgot her name, opened the door. She gasped and was in the middle of closing it when she heard a sudden _thud_. Tigress, she'd remembered that vile name, had put a hole through her beautiful door, force it to still be open. She'd put a hole through _her_ door. HER door! Right now she could only run away. So she did.

How did she have the right to put a hole through her mint-condition Chinese door? She thought she could do anything and get away with it. Just now that she'd come a member of the furious five, she could do anything and get away with it. Then she gasped. Maybe she could do something to _her_…

"Excuse me. I need to find the owner of this place." Tigress said, calmly, like she was making a desperate attempt to change her natural nature, Violence, to a more… gentle version. She wanted to shout at her with all of her goat might, but she instead she said:

"Um… Pardon?"

"I need to find the owner of this place."

She was struggling to keep calm. "Oh… well…" And that was when she started to run.

Tigress sped after her, like a tiger, dashing for its prey. She needed to catch up. It was inevitable that she could get to her, so why was her heart beating so fast? She found opportunity to get her. She pounced. Tigress caught her full on. "I asked you nicely and you ran away. Now, WHERE IS THE OWNER?!"

The caretaker was trembling in absolute fear. She had a mix of fear and anger fighting to get to the top. It came out like this: "Why… Why are you even here? Just… Go…. Away…" She fainted. That was a big help now, wasn't it? Tigress came here to nicely ask someone, and this was the result. She made the caretaker faint.

Tigress was in the middle of trying to find the right person, when Po approached her. "How're you doing?"

She didn't have time for this! Po just had to come, didn't he? "Why are you here?"

"Well, you came into an _Orphanage_. Spooky places, they are."

"Hey, do you know where the owner of this place is?"

"Yeah. He's right over… there." Po put up a chubby finger and pointed to a spindly old goat.

Tigress was astonished. Po saved the day, _again_. Tigress rushed over to the goat that was looking at her, with horribly narrow eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooo sorry for not posting any chapters lately! I'm gonna make up for it, here and now. Sorry guys!**

5. The Best Fighter of Bao

'You are, Tigress if I recall correctly' , 'Troublesome, Troublesome, child. That's of course, until Shifu took you under his wing. How Pitiful.'

'What did you call m-'

'And then STILL no-one adopted you!' She was laughing. Laughing, at her, a noble member of the furious five! No-one called her like that. No-one, NO-ONE , NO-ONE! Then it all happened in a flash. A young, probably about 18 years old, used the _Knife hand Block_, a skill only advanced martial artists could perform! What had happened since she had left? 'No-one touches Mrs Jiao-liu and gets away with it!' He had a determined look in his eye, like he wouldn't give up not at any costs. Kind of like her look, but only his was more sharp. More tense. More… Strained. She gave him a quick, but nasty glance and stopped fighting. 'Now that that little _disagreement_ is over, what brings you here, Tigress?

'And so you came here searching for answers? Well we've got Kan, and that's probably the only unusual thing about this humble Orphanage. Any more questions? No? Ok. Goodb-'

'Wait a minute. Who is this… Kan?'

'That's me, for your information.' The tiger she had faced earlier, that crazy move maker tiger that blocked her attack, looked at her tentatively. His sharp look reflected a knife edge. So… mean, that it even looked a bit familiar…

'Uh… Why are you looking at me like that?' Kan said, a bit uncomfortably.

'Oh… sorry. Anyways, why is Kan apparently so unusual?'

'Because I'm the 'Best Fighter of Bao. I'm the best martial artist in this whole orphanage!'

'If I was there, it would be different…' Tigress mumbled, jealous. Wait a minute, how was she jealous!? She was a proud member of the furious five! Not even a single animal could change that. And then it a clicked. A male, young looking tiger had attacked her. Male? Tick! Young? Tick! A tiger, tick! He was the attacker! But then again, it could've been any tiger. Any. He was just another suspect. And another question to add to that list she ever so much despised. Maybe he was a-

'Oh yeah,' Kan spoke out, 'I'm entering the Grand Kung Fu Brawl.'


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry guys if paragraph 2 is a bit… you know, **_**Unwritingworthy**_**. Also, this chapter is a bit longer than what I usually write.**

6. The Grand History of the Grand Cup

'Wha-at?' Tigress exclaimed, flabbergasted. If he, one of her suspects joined the Tournament, there was certain to be trouble! 'I mean, Have fun at your little tournament.'

'It's not little! It's a HUGE competition that gives the winner a chance to have his dream!'

'Or her have her dream,' Tigress mumbled. 'Anyway, jow do you now so much about the tournament?'

'Oh… I… read it in a newspaper!' Kan said. Then suddenly Tigress was a whole lot more sure that he was the culprit.

'Anyway, I have to go, Bye!' Tigress said as she sped out of the front door.

The rubber training toy bounced up and down, In Tigress's hand. 'I have to research,' She thought 'Maybe I should go to the library…' And then she got up and sped out of the dojo.

'Excuse me… do you have any books on… The Cup of the Champion?' Tigress implied.

'Oh my goody golly gee… you're a member of the furious five aren't you?' The librarian said, 'Is Po with you? My son and me are HUGE fans! Son, Come downstairs! PO IS H-'

'He's not with me.' Tigress said, annoyed, but not letting it get in her way of finding the book. 'So, once again I ask, do you have any books on the Cup of the Champion?'

'Son, It isn't Po. Don't get all excited.' The librarian said.

'Awww….' The son said treading upstairs.

'So, what can I do for you?'

'I WANT THE STINKIN' BOOK OF CHAMPIONS!' Tigress shouted out, and then suddenly felt very, very, small. Everybody turned to her.

'It's in… the 14th isle…' The librarian said… just on the verge of tears.

She had finally got the book. She was going to open it and… WHAT? The pages were scratched, torn and completely in shreds! But it looked fine on the outside… When she found whoever did this she was going to hurt them so badly that they would never see the light of day again! But then she saw a little phrase that survived the onslaught of this person. '_Grants one wish… Champion of the world_' read. What could that mean? And then it all clicked. Kan said that the book granted on wish. And her culprit could've been wanting to rule the world! Gosh, this was starting to get interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapters a bit short cause… well it's 7:23 in the morning! I have to leave at 7:00 for school! BTW kfpl, you'll make your debut in this chapter, not the next.**

7. The Cup!?

Tigress entered out of the library, very happy that she'd FINALLY found something in all the questions. This changed everything. But it was also bad that she found it torn to pieces… but at least she found something. Maybe that 'Kan' was the-

'Hello, Tigress.' Shifu said.

'Oh!' Tigress jumped back startled at him, sneaking behind her. He always did that lately. And it was starting to get kind of weird.

'So, have you found the Cup yet?' He said.

'Well… about that… I found some startling clues to where the Cup might be!'

'Oh, have you now? Well, I think what I'm about to show you will be _quite_ amusing.'

'Wha-at?' Tigress was ABSOLUTELY startled. And sad. And another lot of mixed feelings of what she'd just seen. It was the Cup, just standing there, just like that.

'Mantis found the Cup this morning,' Shifu said, 'It was behind a statue!'

'That's… That's it? But I must've looked behind there…' Tigress said.

'Well it appears that you didn't. Anyways, the good things are is that Cup is back, No one got hurt, and the Tournament is still on!'

'Well, that's good…' Said Tigress, as she plodded along towards her room, kind of like Po did when he hadn't broke his record for 'most dumpling shoved in mouth'.

'The work is done. Now can I leave?' The Tiger said.

'Let me think about it… NO.' The masked animal, sitting in the dark and candle-lit room said. His face was shrouded in darkness, leaving his pig assistant behind him.

'What!? We had a deal! I steal then return the Cup, and you let me go!'

'That wasn't the deal. The deal is after you win the tournament. How DARE you question ME! Mobius, throw him it the Pits.'

Mobius, the pig, nodded and suddenly disappeared. Then he, all of a sudden, delivered a swift uppercut into Kan's back. 'Sorry Dude,' He said as he knocked him unconscious.


End file.
